¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hinata!
by dezconocida
Summary: Hoy no es un día ordinario puesto que nuestro querido Hinata cumple años hoy, ¿cómo lo celebrará Karasuno?. Definitivamente a su manera...


Bueno antes que nada ¡Hola a todos!, pueden llamarme Dez. Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Haikyuu! Así que las criticas acerca de cómo les pareció serán muy constructivas para mí, acerca de si contiene KageHina ustedes juzguen al respecto.

Se supone que este sería un One-Shot por el cumpleaños de Hinata-Sempai pero por ciertas circunstancias del destino no pude terminarlo antes, parece ser que será para mi cumpleaños en vez de para el suyo (se ríe rascándose la nuca). Solo nos llevamos ocho días, en cuanto al mes. ¿Ustedes cumplen en alguna fecha cercana a los personajes?

Sin más espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo

 _ **Haikyuu**_ _no me pertenece es de Haruichi Furudate-Sempai que nos dio estos personajes tan increíbles_

* * *

Hoy era un día especial y no era para menos, no todos los días cumplías 16 años y eso le quedaba claro al peli naranja pues parecía más enérgico de lo normal- según Kageyama- Al terminar los estiramientos después de la práctica Yachi y Shimizu se acercaron al pequeño para darle un presente:

-Es para ti-había dicho alegremente la rubia después de que Hinata lo vio.

-Wow ¡se ve delicioso!, ¿verdad Kageyama?- el pelinegro asintió, era cierto se veía bien, era un pastel cubierto de crema y betún blanco con unas fresas al centro acompañados de una cadena de motas de crema por el perímetro. Hinata iluminó sus ojos al verlo

-Pero no lo hice sola, Shimizu-san lo hizo también-Yachi formo la afirmación señalando a la mánager que había adquirido un tono carmín en las mejillas

-Gracias Kiyoko-san

-Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-kun

-¡Osu!

Por otro lado Tanaka y Nishinoya los miraban satisfechos aunque era algo sumamente raro, normalmente estos hubieran aplaudido su suerte o demandado uno también

-Noya-san pensé que esto le molestaría un poco más-dijo Yamaguchi

-Pero que dices Kouhai la envidia no es algo bueno, aparte nosotros también ayudamos- decía el liberó con la misma satisfacción

-¿¡Eh!?- fue la respuesta del pequeño que se escuchó en toda la cancha-no sabía que cocinara sempai

Yachi intervino

-Bueno hace tres días ellos insistieron en acompañarme a casa y...- la pequeña mánager puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y trataba de resumir lo importante-quisieron cargar mi mochila pero aunque no los deje se dieron cuenta de que iba más pesada que una normal, y que iba a casa de Shimizu-san; aunque ayudaron en la mezcla la única que pudo hornearlo fue Shimizu-san así que yo intente decorarlo y Tanaka-san y Nishinoya-san prometieron guardar silencio

-Bueno aunque eso no cuenta cómo hacerlo totalmente ¿verdad, Daichi?-el capitán de Karasuno apoyo la afirmación de Sugawara. Lo que causó un aura negra en los dos chicos de segundo-pero nosotros también te tenemos un regalo- en ese momento la estrella de Karasuno apareció con un pequeño paquete de color gris adornado por un moño

-Perdona por no arreglarlo apropiadamente pero no pensamos que te importara- el peli naranja retiró el moño, eran las rodilleras de las que había estado hablando hace unos días

-Escuchamos que querías unas de estas

-Pero Suga-san debieron costarte mucho

-No realmente-el peli platino se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza y sonrió-Daichi, Asahi y yo reunimos el dinero

-Gracias de verdad-se inclinó ante sus tres sempai que lo miraban algo avergonzados

-No fue nada-hablo Asahi, Suga y Daichi le sonrieron

-Hinata nosotros tambien te tenemos algo- Yamaguchi corrió hacia sus cosas para luego revisar las de Tsukki. Cuando encontró un pequeño paquete lo trajo consigo y se lo entregó

-Pensamos que tal vez necesites unos-eran unos audífonos parecidos a los de Tsukishima pero estos no eran de diadema y al igual que su otro regalo no venía envuelto

-No me moleste en envolverlo porque al fin y al cabo terminarías destruyendo el empaque con tus manos torpes

-¡Estas manos torpes fueron las que hoy te ganaron el partido de práctica!- Hinata alzo sus manos aún enrojecidas por el último remate frente a la cara de Tsukishima consiguiendo que este bufara

-Sólo por ese ataque raro que tú y el rey tienen-

-¡Qué dijiste Tsukishima maldito!- grito Kageyama, el pelinegro había vuelto la cabeza instantáneamente hacia donde se encontraba el rubio

-Perdóneme alteza olvide que no tenía permiso para hablar-y esta vez Kageyama quiso desaparecer la sonrisa del rubio

-Tranquilos chicos recuerden que hay un cumpleaños aquí- tomo de un hombro y señalo a Hinata-así que llevemos las cosas en paz y comamos un Nikuman en tienda del entrenador Ukai-dijo sonriente Nishinoya ya recuperado de la afirmación anterior

-¡Osu!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo terminando de tomar sus cosas para cerrar el gimnasio. Salieron por el pasillo hablando entre ellos.

Ahí fue cuando Kageyama se preguntó si tenía que regalarle alguna cosa a Hinata pero ¿porque tenía que darle algo al enano ruidoso?, no tenía que hacerlo sin embargo sus sempai e incluso Tsukishima y Yamaguchi le habían dado algo. Pensaba eso mientras salían del edificio de la escuela, Hinata aviso que tenía que ir a recoger su bicicleta y Kageyama casi por inercia le acompaño mientras iba debatiendo en si enserio tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

NO. No tenía que hacerlo, después de pensarlo llego a la conclusión, era lo más lógico aunque no se sentía bien con ello, además ¿qué podía regalarle? no había preparado nada. Buscando en su cabeza recordó que aún tenía esa leche de vainilla que guardo en su mochila para tomar antes de la práctica, no pudo hacerlo debido que Hinata paso rápidamente por su lado gritando que ganaría esta vez. Así que corrieron cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, le dio algo de grima pensar que se quedaría con ella, pero él había ganado la carrera, era algo justo.

Busco en su mochila localizando el pequeño paquete para extenderlo a un Hinata que empezaba a decirle a Kageyama que sostuviera la tarta que llevaba cargando para no estropearla.

-¿Eh?-fue la respuesta del peli naranja cuando vio la mano del setter, aunque lo comprendió solo unos segundos después haciendo una mueca dubitativa

-¿Qué le pusiste?-Hinata hizo un mohín

-¿Qué Hinata, Idiota? - Kageyama apretó la cabeza del pequeño

-Duele, es broma, es broma Bakayama…-después de esto Kageyama dejo de apretar la mata naranja de pelo del pequeño-gracias- sonrió brillante -es bueno que te acordaras

-En realidad, no lo hice

-Sí, lo imagine-Río de nuevo. En ese momento Hinata dio el pastel a Kageyama para poder abrir el seguro de su bicicleta y segundos después se encaminaron con sus compañeros de equipo que les esperaban en la puerta del instituto

-Hinata ¿qué es eso?-pregunto curioso Suga

-Oh, Kageyama me lo dio, sabrá delicioso con el pastel

-¿No sabrá demasiado dulce?-Suga hizo una mueca imaginándose un sabor parecido

-No, estará bien-Hinata sonrió nuevamente

-El dúo de raros y sus gustos que solo ellos conocen. ¿Qué más hiciste Rey?, ¿acaso por fin le regalaste un beso?-Tsukishima agregó esto último al instante

-¡Cállate Tsukishima!- gritaron los anteriormente nombrados

-Callen Daichi se enojará-susurraron los chicos de adelante que venían ver el regaño del capitán de Karasuno. Y cuando Daichi se enojaba las cosas no salían nada bien para ellos, así que se callaron al instante, solo uno debido a que Nishinoya y Tanaka empezaron una carrera al establecimiento y Hinata y Kageyama tampoco querían perder.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna crítica o sugerencia o alguna otra cosa, podéis dejármela en los comentarios.

Ojala les haya ayudado a pasar un buen rato o sacarles una sonrisa. Y aunque ya haya pasado:

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-Sempai!_

Nos leemos próximamente

 **Dez :)**


End file.
